


Trust and Honesty

by Syven



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 08/01/2006.  What do you get when you mix a charming time agent with two brilliant scientists?AU, Doctor Who Season 1, Star Gate Atlantis Season 1, Stargate Season 5Story Request for Wrrylen's - OOC, Any genre, Capt. Jack, Major Carter, Dr. Weir. Writers Outline Specifics: Jack – Time Agency Ship; Sam – The Prometheus; Elizabeth – Atlantis outpost





	Trust and Honesty

Major Carter eased herself down to the pier decking from the raised hatch of the elegant Prometheus. Smiling, she extended her hand in greeting as she strode up to the only other person in sight. “Dr. Weir… It is a pleasure to see you again. I can’t even begin to tell you how much we’ve learned from your last transmission.” The Air Force officer made no effort to conceal her excitement. “But what is this about the quantum temporal fluctuations you’ve discovered near Atlantis?”

Laughing, the enigmatic leader of the Atlantis outpost gestured to the doorway behind them and said. “I will be happy to bring you up to speed, Major Carter, but I’m sure you must be quite tired and hungry after such a long trip. As soon as Dr. Beckett gives you a once-over, we can have dinner and I will have all the current data for your review.”

Grinning happily, Samantha nodded in agreement and the contrasting pair soon found them in the medical laboratory where they discovered the Scottish doctor deeply engrossed in what was on his laptop display. “I’ll be right with you.” He mumbled absently, gesturing with half-hearted vagueness at them.

Amused, Dr. Weir coughed discretely to get his attention. Any hint of the foggy absentmindedness that had seemed obvious a moment before was gone as his blue green eyes sparkled with friendly recognition. Sliding off his stool, he held out a hand. “Dr. Carter!” The soft Scottish lilt in his voice gave his words a comforting warmth and depth. “Oh, it is so good to see you again.”

“It’s great to finally be here, Dr. Beckett.” Samantha smiled widely. “I understand you have made some progress in analyzing the DNA profile of the Wrath? I’m very anxious to see your results so far.”

The affable man’s face light up with childlike delight. “Aye, but first I need to give you a clean bill o’ health here for Dr. Weir.”

Thirty minutes later, the two women were enjoying a meal in Dr. Weir’s personal suite. “These readings are incredible, Dr. Weir.” Major Carter exclaimed, putting down one data pad only to pick up another. “And you could find no matches in the Ancient’s database?”

“No matches, no, but the molecular composition of the temporal signature is quite similar to the time jumper we found references to in the Ancient’s laboratory records.”

“And you still haven’t found any sign of that jumper, have you?”

“I don’t think we will find any trace of it, Major. If you recall my report about the sleeper we found here, the wreckage of the time jumper would have fallen to the floor of the ocean 10,000 years ago so it is unlikely anything of it remains.”

The Air Force Major nodded thoughtfully. “I can take some readings with the Prometheus’ sensors later if that’s okay with you.”

Dr. Elizabeth Weir smiled in agreement. “In the meantime, we can have Major Shephard take us out to the area when you are ready, Major Carter.”

With a curt nod, Samantha Carter set their day into motion. Soon the trio was gliding effortlessly through the ocean, skimming quickly over the sea floor.

“The signal is the strongest just ahead, Major.” John Shephard pointed out the view port as he eased the jumper to a stop. “These readings are off the charts but there’s nothing out there.”

“That’s not surprising, Major Shephard.” Samantha grinned, impressed by the other officer’s ability to quickly assimilate the information scrolling rapidly past on the jumper’s display. 

Leaning past him, she tapped the glass of the jumper window lightly and began pointing out various indications on the holographic topographic projection that popped up on the inner glass at her touch. 

“As you can see here, one of the unique properties of a temporal incursion – that is, a time event signature – is a significant discrepancy in the matter composition footprint. Here. And here, look, see these readout’s… they indicate a large object right off our port directly ahead but the quantum signature is out of flux due to the temporal fluctuations surrounding it.”

Dr. Weir leaned over the pilot’s chair from behind to get a closer look. “Major Carter, are you suggesting that not only is there something out there but it is also somehow manipulating time and space as well as being invisible?”

“Theoretically, yes.” The blonde woman took a deep breath, her mind racing. “This is really incredible. If we could somehow match the quantum resonance of the object, we should theoretically be able to see it and interact with it since we would be ‘in phase’ with it.”

Without warning, an enormous gray vessel materialized on the ocean floor before them. Both women gasped in surprise but their pilot simply grinned mischievously, his gravelly voice asking sardonically. “Like that, Major?”

“How did… what just…” Samantha gapped at her male counterpart, at a loss for words quite unusual for the officer.

Dr. Weir laughed softly, her brown eyes twinkling as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Major Shephard has a uniquely strong connection to the Ancients technology. From what we have seen so far, his Ancient gene is as close to the original Ancients as anyone we’ve found so far.”

Smiling affectionately at her friend, she explained. “From what we’ve gathered so far, the Ancients interfaced with their technology on an empathic level. John seems to be able to make most Ancient technology function on a single thought.”

“So, you just thought about being in quantum correspondence with the readout and it just happened?” Samantha looked at the pilot closely, her curiosity piqued.

The pilot smiled broadly, rising from his seat to move between the women into the rear compartment of the jumper where he strapped a P90 machine gun to his flack vest. “Something like that, Major.”

Samantha raised an eyebrow questioningly as she affixed a duplicate P90 to her own vest and handed a pistol to Dr. Weir.

“Look, Major… I’m not one of these big brains out here. I’m just the grunt. I thought about what you said, that’s all.”

“That could be quite dangerous, Major. What if that ship out there had defended itself from detection?” 

“That’s doubtful.” He eased the jumper backwards until the cargo bay door aligned with what appeared to be a large hatch opening in the vessel. “The Ancient technology seems to have many instinctive safeguards and besides, as Dr. Weir can attest to, I can get us into enough trouble without the help of the Ancients.”

Major Carter glanced over at the Atlantian commander and chuckled at the look of resigned agreement on her face.

“Alright, ladies, if you would keep your arms and legs inside the jumper until we come to a full and complete stop, we will concluded the first half of your journey on Atlantis Jumper One.” The handsome officer joked as the jumper smoothly came to a rest against the mysterious ships’ hull. 

The sound of rushing air and water surrounded them and within seconds, the cargo bay door slid open to reveal a large, empty compartment. Silent hand signals from the now deadly serious pilot indicated he would take the lead and Major Carter was to watch over Dr. Weir. 

Slipping out of the jumper without a sound, the soldier disappeared into the shadows like a ghost. Several minutes passed and then the silence was broken with the deafening roar of gunfire. Major Carter immediately dropped into a crouch against the jumpers’ inner wall, pulling her companion down behind her. Pointing sternly to the interior of the jumper, Samantha was surprised when the other woman stubbornly shook her head ‘no’ and pointed first to the Major and then to herself and then out into the bay emphatically.

Sighing in resignation, Major Carter reluctantly nodded in agreement before leading the way. The women found their pilot minutes later in the interior hallway of the strange vessel, alive but unconscious. Dr. Weir quickly examined him for any sign of injury but found none. 

Stepping over his body, Major Carter kept her P90 up as she slipped her free hand under the shoulder strap of his vest and gripped it tightly while indicating that Dr. Weir should do the same.

Alert, the two women quietly dragged the downed officer back to the jumper and were easing his unconscious body into it when the bay was flooded with lights and a strong, male voice boomed into the compartment.

“I’m going to have to insist that you beautiful ladies put your weapons down.” The disembodied voice instructed patiently. “GI Joe there already shot me once and let me just say, damn, that hurt.”

Samantha scanned the now-lit compartment quickly. “Who are you and what did you do to Major Shephard?”

Hearty laughter from the doorway preceded the appearance of a tall, dark-haired man in an olive green jumpsuit that was adorned with distinctively military insignia that Samantha did not recognize. Holding his arms out at his sides to show he was unarmed, he strode confidently towards them.

“Forgive my rudeness. Captain Jack Harness, at your service.” He smiled. “And I know you have no reason to trust me but your friend there is unharmed, I assure you. He’ll wake up in a couple of hours with only a slight headache.”

Eyeing him from behind the scope of her P90, Samantha tilted her head toward her fallen comrade. “What did you do to him?”

“Just a mild stun, nothing to worry your beautiful head about… hmmm, Major?” The strange man peered curiously at their attire. “Early 20th century military… Air Force insignia if memory serves me. But you… you’re not military… scientist maybe?” He indicated Dr. Weir’s uniform casually.

Without thinking, Elizabeth took a step towards him. “You’re human? But this ship… the quantum resonance… it’s like nothing I’ve seen before.”

His grin widened in undisguised delight. “Most definitely a scientist, mmm hmm. Oh yes, I’m 100% human, sweetheart.”

Major Carter glanced at her companion and then back to the stranger, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “He’s from the future. That’s the only thing that would explain this ship’s quantum signature.”

“Mmmm” He hummed happily, rocking contently on his heels. “Brains and beauty, the pair of you. God, this was such a good century.”

Laughing in disbelief, Samantha frowned as she lowered her weapon minutely. “What kind of military officer are you? Captain of the Gigolo Squad?”

“You are… both of you, really… welcome to find out.” Jack waggled his eyebrows devilishly, turning and, with an open hand, indicated the doorway.

“You must be joking.” Major Carter scoffed in annoyance, dropping her weapon even further.

In a flash, the tall stranger seized the opportunity, his hand darting out to pull the pistol from Dr. Weir’s grasp and effortlessly maneuvered himself behind her with the gun against her throat.

“Drop it, Major.” He demanded firmly, any semblance of the buffoonish gigolo was gone in a blink of an eye. His grip on Dr. Weir’s arm tightened until she gasped in pain. “Now.”

Grimacing, the blond haired woman unsnapped the P90 from her vest and laid it gently on the floor of the jumper beside the unconscious form of their pilot. Holding her hands up, she straightened. “What is it you intend to do, Captain Harkness?”

He waved her away from the jumper and into the hall, following with his captive. “As unbelievable as it may sound, Major, no harm will come to any of you as long as you don’t try anything. I have a few questions that I think you two can answer, that’s all.”

Entering what appeared to be a lounging area, Jack tilted his head toward one of several reclining couches in the room. Settling Dr. Weir into a chair, he leaned comfortably on its back as Major Carter took a seat opposite. “What do you want?” She asked calmly.

“Well, I suppose a little witty conversation is out of the question now.” He responded smoothly.

“What branch of the military do you serve, Captain Harness?” Dr. Weir spoke up suddenly.

“I’m not with the military… umm, what is your name, gorgeous?”

“I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir.” She offered firmly, raising an eyebrow to her friend sitting across from her. “I am the commander of the Atlantis outpost.”

When he spoke again, she felt his warm breath on her neck. “Now that really is quite interesting, Elizabeth… may I call you Elizabeth?”

“You may, if you answer my original question, Captain.” She conceded.

“The Time Agency is not technically a military organization, Elizabeth.” He answered quietly. “We are more accurately considered a police branch.”

“Time Agency?” Samantha questioned, leaning forward to clasp her hands between her knees. “Wouldn’t it be a potential paradox to tell us that, Captain?”

He inhaled sharply in appreciation. “Oh, you really are a delight, Major Carter. Yes, technically it could be a paradox issue but it won’t be.”

“And just how are you going to ensure that?” Dr. Weir asked cautiously.

“Well, I’m not going to kill you, if that’s what you think, Elizabeth. Really, what little faith you have in me. It’s rather disappointing, I must tell you.” He laughed. “Have no fear, ladies. I have a rather handy device that allows me to selectively remove memories. It’s quite painless, I assure you.”

“That brings me back to my other question. What do you want from us?” Samantha asked.

“Just some information, nothing compromising, I assure you.” He grinned. “I was sent here to retrieve wreckage from a time device that has been sending out hazardous temporal deviations into the time stream. Very bad stuff, there. Do either of you know where the device came from?”

“It’s wreckage from a crash that happened over 10,000 years ago, Captain.” Dr. Weir began her explanation of the alternate reality and her own dual life and it’s ultimate end. She closed her eyes sadly as she explained her twin self’s death after a life spent in status waiting to warn her team away from disaster.

He nodded thoughtfully. “That explains the weird age readings I was getting from it. Thank you, Elizabeth. I don’t imagine that was an easy memory to relive.”

“We only came out here because of the temporal fluctuation readings we were receiving… we thought from the wreckage possibly but it was your ship.” Samantha stated. “So, now that you have the answer you were looking for, what now?”

Jack looked from one to the other and calmly ejected the magazine from the pistol, tossing the empty weapon to Major Carter casually. “Well, now, that’s entirely up to you ladies. I can wipe your memories now and set your little ship outside where you will sleep away the next two hours peacefully or… we could have a drink, talk, enjoy each other’s company for the next hour and 90 minutes and you only have to sleep off ten minutes outside in your little ship. Your choice, ladies.”

Two hours later… 

Major Shephard woke to find both of his companions unconscious on the floor of the jumper as it drifted in the ocean current. Waking them gently, he discovered to his relief that they were unharmed. “What’s the last thing you remember, Dr. Weir?” He asked, rubbing his head.

“I remember you telling us to take cover, Major, just before the undersea tsunami hit. I guess we blacked out from the impact. Is the jumper operational?”

“Yes, I’ll have us back to Atlantis in a little while.” He answered, already at work getting the jumper back online as Major Carter reviewed the system logs.

Thousands of years in the future... 

Captain Jack Harness was putting his feet up on the table as he relaxed with a co-worker over coffee. “I’m telling you, Angelo, they were amazing… beautiful and brilliant. Definitely two of the most fun, flexible, erotic hours I’ve spent in a while.”

The other Time Agent shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t know how you do it, Harkness. Only you could turn a salvage retrieval operation into a two hour threesome.”

Jack smiled contently, clasping his hands behind his head as he leaned back. “It’s all about trust and honesty, Angelo. Trust and honesty.”

The end.


End file.
